Netero
How Netero joined the Tourney The circumstances in which Netero became a Hunter and learned Nen are unknown. His proficiency was such that it earned him the title of most powerful Nen user in the world. At some point in his life, he fought Maha Zoldyck, and was the only one until then to live to tell the tale. Netero was trained in the martial arts and, at the age of 46, he went to train in the mountains. During his time there he showed his gratitude to the martial arts and would do a set of ten thousand punches and prayers daily. On the first day of his training, it took him over eighteen hours to complete ten thousand punches. After completion of the ritual, he would collapse from exhaustion and fall into a deep sleep, only to awaken and repeat the ten thousand punches the next day. This would become Netero's daily routine for the next two years. One day after that time had passed, he realized that although he had completed his ten thousand punches, the sun had not yet set. Two years later, at the age of fifty, Netero had become capable of doing the ritual in under an hour. As a result, he spent the extra time in prayer, a development that led him to enlightenment. Some time later, Netero descended from the mountain, returning to the dojo he had begun his training in, and demonstrated his new strength. His time on the mountain had allowed him the ability to strike faster than the speed of sound, to the astonishment and amazement of his onlookers. Among his audience was the Grand Master of the dojo, who was moved to tears by the raw power and grace brought about by Netero's training. The man broke down at Netero's feet, begging to be trained, and offering the title of Grand Master in his stead. Netero accepted, under the lighthearted condition that he would be brought some food first. The Shingen-ryū school of kung fu was thus born. After becoming a Hunter, Netero joined the Pure Paladin Squad. He took part in two expeditions to the Dark Continent, one of which was unofficial, and returned alive both times. Two friends of his, Zzigg Zoldyck and Linne Hors-d'oeuvre, joined him for the unofficial expedition. However, the experience left him unsatisfied, as he wished for a strength that would allow him to triumph against his opponents, while there was no victory in the Dark Continent, only survival. After his son Beyond, whose existence he kept secret, embarked on a similar expedition, Isaac ordered him to never venture in the Dark Continent again and convinced V5 to make it a forbidden area even for the Hunter Association to venture in. Years later, Netero, now in his mid-sixties, sought challengers at his dojo, fighters from places far and wide, determined to defeat him. Each challenger was defeated, but all showed respect. Eventually, he was elected 12th Chairman of the Hunters Association. A month after the 287th Hunter Examination, a letter of a challenge was issued to Netero, it was from Chirrut Îmwe who believed in the Force. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Netero holds his hands like meditation. After the announcer calls his name The 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva statue appears and jabs its hands behind Netero as the camera zooms to him. He then says "Quitting also asks for some courage. This test takes place every year anyways!" Special Moves First Hand (Neutral) Netero performs a chopping motion and the Bodhisattva mimics it, striking his opponent with a chop. Third Hand (Side) Netero performs a clapping motion and the Bodhisattva copies it, attacking the opponent with a clap. Second Hand (Up) Netero flicks his hand and the Bodhisattva throws him upward. Fourth Hand (Down) Netero spins his left arm and the Bodhisattva copies it giving heavy damage to the opponent. Ninety-Ninth Hand (Hyper Smash) After clasping his hands together, Netero makes a sign with his hands that looks like the number ninety-nine. Afterward, the multi-armed Bodhisattva unleashes a barrage of blows in an instant directly in front of Netero to inflict massive damage, without needing to "pray" for each strike. Zero Hand (Final Smash) Netero first prays with all his heart. The Bodhisattva then appears behind Netero's enemy and tenderly clasps him within its palms. Netero then focuses every last ounce of his aura in preparation for this final attack, and the Bodhisattva mercilessly howls out an enormous flare of aura Victory Animations #Netero does two palm thrusts then the Bodhisattva mimics it, before the elder says "Oh, I just work behind the scenes." #Netero does three hand slaps that the Bodhisattva does also, then says "Sadly, I can't imagine where we'd being to find another Examiner on such short notice." #Netero sets his hands together, then raises them and thrusts them saying "If there's a hell, I'll see you there." On-Screen Appearance Netero runs in and summons his Bodhisattva saying "An insect should not talk down on humans." Trivia *Netero's rival is a blind warrior believing in the Force, Chirrut Îmwe. *Isaac Netero shares his English voice actor with Bochra, Torkoal, the Mountain and Gregory Barrow. *Isaac Netero shares his Japanese voice actor with Liquid Snake, Raiden, Bayman. Mr. Henry Walton Jones Sr., King Battler Jr. a.k.a. J, Morgan, Gun Jack, Torovar, Worf, Cracker Jack, Chin the Conqueror, Gihren Zabi and Colonel Silver. *Isaac Netero shares his French voice actor with Rufus, Surtur, General Guy, Big Daddy, Graveler and Bugs Bunny. *Isaac Netero shares his Arabic voice actor with Emporio Ivankov, Dino Mammoth, Fist Master, Clubba, Chef Kawasaki, Gamecen, Beat, Utakata, Jeff Bogard, Wolf Hawkfield and Hendrickson. *Isaac Netero shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rashid, Corrin A, Jotaro Kujo, Yuto Kiba, Dunsparce, Zhu Ran and Dino. Category:Hunter × Hunter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters